wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Kamaria
}}|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #000 49%, #008080, #20B2AA 55%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Creator | Tundra |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Main Attribute | Isolation |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Elemental Attribute | Ice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Animal | Snow Leopard |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Color | Blue/Grey |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Theme Song | Human - Christina Perri, Bad Apple - ??? |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| |}} font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; background: linear-gradient(to top, #000 49%, #008080, #20B2AA 55%),#000; box-shadow: 0 2px 6px rgba(0,0,0,0.5), inset 0 1px rgba(255,255,255,0.3), inset 0 10px rgba(255,255,255,0.2), inset 0 10px 20px rgba(255,255,255,0.25), inset 0 -15px 30px rgba(0,0,0,0.3);" |'Character information' |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Age | Ageless, but if referred as 11 |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Gender | Genderless, but is referred as female |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Occupation | Being an experiment |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Tribe | IceWings, sort of... |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Goal | To find a place where she can be alone and enjoy herself |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Residence | The lab |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Relatives | None |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Allies | Some of the mutants. Not a lot. |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Enemies | Nectar, scientists |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Powers and abilities | Ice powers (explained |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | Weapons | Her ice powers |} |} This is Tundra's OC! Do not use without permission! Appearance Kamaria is a weird IceWing. Her eyes are a dead grey. Her scales glisten just like ice. They don't look like real scales at certain angles. Her claws were shortened for certain reasons. Her wings are ragged, yet she can fly. The horns on this IceWing are very crooked. Her scale color is just an icy, dull gray/blue. Nothing special, nothing pretty. History Kamaria was the dragonet that would like to be alone. She didn't like talking. She didn't what to see anyone. She would just crawl back into her icy cage. From all of her years of stress, ice has formed inside the cage, snow frozen in the air. The only time she actually felt content, was when they let her go and explore the icy parts of Pyrrhia. One day, the scientists made Kamaria speak. They made her come out. She wouldn't. They started threatening her. As they started poking her, she held her head in frustration. Then, one mistake ruining her mutant life forever, she made icicles fall everywhere. One of the icicles grew out of the ground, right where the scientist was. The scientist was skewered on the icicle. After that, Kamaria got scared. The scientists got extremely angry. They shortened her claws, then put her back in her cage. She is rarely let out. Her cage was by Kraken. The other experiments didn't really like Kamaria. That made her depressed. She would sit in her cage, looking at the wall, thinking. Sometimes she would be humming in her icy tone. Personality She is isolated from the others, and she likes that. Kamaria is the opposite of fun and happiness. She is cold and quiet. When she gets very mad, she will yell with her cold voice. Kamaria will kill. After, she gets scared. Sometimes if you get this IceWing too mad, she will use her ice powers. After a while though, she begins to get more emotional. Many mood swings. Other dragons start calling her "Jerkaria." This moment in her life is where she shows how cold she can really be. Ice powers Kamaria has additional ice powers, from many tests. She can make icicles form out of the ground, make it snow, make snow form out of nowhere, make blizzards, freeze blood solid... Anything to do with snow and ice. After the long hibernation, she gets way more powerful. Just being around her would freeze your blood. She would cause a blizzard all around her, and miles away from her. How she feels about the other experiments Nectar: Kamaria is always being made fun of by Nectar. Nectar always bursts stuff into flames. She doesn't realize it, but she is hurting Kamaria. Kamaria dislikes Nectar the most out of the others. Kraken: He probably understands her. She thinks they are a bit similar. Her cage used to be next to his, but it was moved from the others because of the accident. Once he met Rue though, she got extremely jealous, and started being a jerk. Whyren: She doesn't exactly know about him. She barely saw him. He didn't seem too bad. She likes how he things Nectar is insane. Too bad he has a fear of females. He is on her good side. She still may like him a little more than most of the mutants. Mojave: She likes Mohave. She feels as if she is like him in some way. She may even have a protective feeling over him. She likes him the best out of the mutants. Grace: Kamaria doesn't have any feelings for this experiment. She's usually quiet. Grace is ok, but she doesn't think much of her. Kamaria does like that she can communicate with animals though. Very interesting. Oscillation: Kamaria is actually kind of scared of it. It always glares at the others, thinking intently. She dislikes him. She feels as if one day, the NightWing will kill all of the mutants. She absolutely hates the fact that he is content with being experimented on. It likes the scientist more than it's fellow mutants. Category:IceWings Category:Content (Tundra the IceWing) Category:Artificially Created Category:Non-Binary Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction Category:Characters